


Cooking challenge

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking after missions, F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Yelena and Wanda always cook for each other after the missions.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 1





	Cooking challenge

"เยเลน่า ทำอะไรอยู่" วันด้าตะโกนออกมาหลังจากที่ได้ยินเสียงดังโครมครามอยู่ด้านนอกห้องนอน

"เอ่อ ไม่มีอะไร ของตกเฉยๆ" เยเลน่าตะโกนกลับ เธอวางแผนทำอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ แต่เคราะห์ไม่ดีที่อุปกรณ์ที่เตรียมไว้เมื่อวานนั้นหายเกลี้ยง 

"หาอะไรอยู่ ให้ไปช่วยหามั้ย" วันด้าชะโงกหัวออกมาจากห้องนอน เธอสวมเสื้อสีเทาตัวโคร่งของเยเลน่ากับกางเกงขาสั้น ส่วนเยเลน่านั้นก็รีบวิ่งมาห้ามวันด้าไม่ให้ออกจากห้องนอน ดูรวมๆ แล้วก็มีพิรุธเหลือเกิน วันด้าคิด แต่พยายามไม่เอะใจ เธอโดนเยเลน่าไล่กลับให้ไปนอนในห้องเหมือนเดิม 

ไม่นานวันด้าก็ออกมาจากห้องนอน (อีกครั้ง) เธอนอนไม่กลับแล้ว หลังจากที่เยเลน่าทำของตกเสียงดังตอนเช้า เธอออกมาพร้อมกับห้องคราวที่แอบเละเทะ

"วันนี้ตื่นเร็วนะ" เยเลน่ากำลังง่วนอยู่กลับการชิมซุปในหม้ออยู่ก็หันไปถาม

"ก็เมื่อเช้ามีคนทำเสียงดัง ก็เลยนอนไม่หลับเลย" วันด้ายู่หน้า เธอยังคงง่วงอยู่ เพราะเมื่อคืนนั้นกว่าจะกลับจากภารกิจก็ปาเข้าไปตอนตีสาม ถึงห้องตอนหกโมงกว่าๆ เท่ากับว่าเธอนอนไปแค่ ...

"นี่เย็นแล้วนะ" เยเลน่าแย้ง

"อ่า... นี่หลับไปนานเท่าไหร่เนี่ย" วันด้านั่งนับนิ้ว

"สิบชั่วโมงแน่ะ" เยเลน่าตอบแทน "นานมาก" เธอลากเสียงยาวสุดๆ ก่อนจะตักซุปมักกะโรนีมาเสิร์ฟอีกฝ่ายที่โต๊ะอาหาร

"เหงาล่ะสิ" 

"มั่วแล้ว" เยเลน่าบอก เธอตักซุปของตัวเองมานั่งทานฝั่งตรงข้ามกับสาวผมจินเจอร์ "งานเป็นยังไงบ้าง" 

"ก็ดีนะ แต่สะบักสะบอมสุด เหนื่อยด้วย ต้องวิ่งตลอดเวลา แล้วก็เวลาใช้พลังทีก็ต้องซ่อน เหนื่อยสองสามเท่าเลย" วันด้าบอก เยเลน่าคิดว่าดูจากสภาพเมื่อเช้าที่มาถึงก็คงหนักใช่ย่อย "โอ้โห มักกะโรนีอร่อยจัง" วันด้าตักมักกะโรนีคำสุดท้ายเข้าปาก เธอชอบมากจนลุกไปตักเพิ่มมาอีกชามหนึ่ง

"ทานเยอะๆ ก็แล้วกันนะ เสร็จแล้วก็ไปนอนซะ ถ้าเมื่อยก็หยิบยาหัวเตียงมาทานละกัน เดี๋ยวเราต้องออกไปหาพี่แนตแล้ว คิดว่าภารกิจใหม่น่ะ" เยเลน่าบอก

"คราวนี้ไปนานมั้ย" สาวผมจินเจอร์ถาม

"ไม่รู้เลย คิดว่าน่าจะไม่นาน" เยเลน่าพูดจบ วันด้าก็ทำหน้าหงอยๆ ทันที "ไม่หงอสิ ทีตัวเองไปซะนานเลย เราไม่เห็นพูดนะ แต่ฟังบรีฟคร่าวๆ เมื่อวานก็เหมือนจะไม่นาน แค่สองสามวันด้วยซ้ำ" 

"โอเคค่ะ คืนนี้รีบกลับมานะ" วันด้ากำชับ

"รับทราบ" เยเลน่าพูดจบก็ลุกไปเก็บล้างชามก่อนเข้าไปเปลี่ยนชุดของตัวเอง โดยไม่ลืมจูบเรือนผมสาวตรงหน้าเบาๆ ก่อนจะออกจากห้องไป

คราวนี้เยเลน่าไปทำภารกิจไม่นานจริงอย่างที่เธอบอก งานง่ายๆ แถมไม่ค่อยเจ็บตัวเท่าไหร่ เสียอย่างเดียวที่ชุดโปรดของเธอเปื้อนเลือดไปเกือบทั้งซีก โดยเฉพาะบริเวณตะเข็บเสื้อที่ซักออกยากมากๆ เธอกลับถึงห้องเอาตอนตีสอง จากตอนแรกที่ตัดสินใจว่าจะอาบน้ำก่อน แต่เมื่อเห็นโซฟากลางห้อง เธอก็ตัดสินใจถอดรองเท้าและวางกระเป๋าระเกะระกะระหว่างเดินมายังกลางห้อง แล้วล้มตัวลงนอนบนโซฟาทันที

แสงแรกของวันก็ไม่ทำให้เยเลน่ารู้สึกตัวตื่นเลยแม้แต่น้อย มิหนำซ้ำเธอยังหยิบผ้าห่มของวันด้าที่อยู่บนโซฟานั้นมาห่มและปิดตาเอาไว้ไม่ให้แสงแยงเข้าตา ส่วนวันด้าที่ตื่นมาตอนสายก็ได้แต่ยิ้มเอ็นดู เธอวางแก้วน้ำกับยาแก้แฮงค์ไว้ให้บนโต๊ะพร้อมกับกระดาษโน้ตเล็กๆ ที่เธอวาดรูปตัวเองลงไปด้วย ก่อนจะออกไปข้างนอก

'ตื่นแล้วทานยาด้วยนะเจ้าเลน่า

x'

เมื่อวันด้ากลับมา เยเลน่าก็ยังไม่ตื่น เธอจึงตัดสินใจเข้าครัวแล้วทำเมนูแก้แฮงค์ให้อีกฝ่ายทันที เผื่อว่าตื่นมา เจ้าสาวผมบลอนด์จะได้ทานมันก่อนทานยา

แม้ว่าแสงจะไม่ทำให้เยเลน่าตื่น แต่จมูกของเธอก็ถือว่าค่อนข้างดี ซุปหัวหอมไก่ เมนูที่วันด้าทำนั้นไปสะกิดให้เธอตื่นได้ เยเลน่าลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างเร็ว อาการปวดหัวและบ้านหมุนก็เลยทำให้เธอปวดหนักยิ่งกว่าเก่า

"ตื่นแล้วทานยาด้วยนะคะ" วันด้าบอก "ประโยคคำสั่งนะ ไม่ใช่ประโยคบอกเล่า" เธอเสริม เพราะถ้าบอกเฉยๆ สาวผมบลอนด์ก็จะไม่ค่อยทำตาม วิธีนี้เธอได้คำแนะนำมาจากนาตาชา รุ่นพี่ของเธอจากชีลด์และของเยเลน่าจากเรดรูม 

"เรียบร้อย" เยเลน่าดื่มน้ำจนหมดแก้ว

"เก่งมาก อยากดื่มชาร้อนมั้ย" วันด้าถาม เยเลน่าพยักหน้า "ลุกไปอาบน้ำก่อนนะคะ เน่าแล้วเนี่ย เดี๋ยวออกมาแล้วชงชาให้ดื่ม"

"ก็ได้ แล้วกลิ่นอะไรหอมๆ น่ะ" เยเลน่าลุกขึ้น เธอพยายามจะชะโงกหน้าข้ามเคาน์เตอร์ครัว แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะมองไม่เห็นเพราะว่าของเต็มไปหมด เธอเลยตัดใจแล้วเดินเข้าห้องนอนเพื่อไปอาบน้ำ

ไม่นานเยเลน่าก็ออกมาพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูผืนใหญ่ เธอนั่งเช็ดผมอยู่บนโซฟา เยเลน่าไม่ชอบไดร์ผม เธอบอกว่ามันทำให้ผมเสีย เธอจึงต้องมานั่งเช็ดผมหลังอาบน้ำเสียทุกครั้ง บางครั้งวันด้าก็จะมาช่วยเช็ดผมให้ แต่ถ้าช่วงไหนที่เธอไม่อยู่ เจ้าผมบลอนด์ก็ต้องเช็ดเอง หรือไม่ก็นอนทั้งที่ผมหมาดๆ แบบนั้น ส่วนวันนี้ เยเลน่าก็คงต้องเช็ดผมเอง เพราะวันด้าดูง่วนกับการทำอาหารที่เธอไม่มั่นใจว่าเป็นเมนูอะไร รู้เพียงแค่ว่าหอมมากเท่านั้น

"หิวรึยัง" วันด้าถาม เยเลน่าพยักหน้า สาวผมบลอนด์เดินเข้าไปในครัว ชะโงกดูเมนูในหม้ออย่างสนใจก่อนจะหยิบชามใบโปรดของเธอออกมาแล้วยื่นให้วันด้า

"ขอเยอะๆ นะ" เยเลน่าวางแก้มตัวเองเข้ากับไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย

"กินเยอะๆ แล้วจะได้มีแรงซักชุดนะเจ้าเลน่า กินเสร็จแล้วอย่าลืมดื่มชาล่ะ"

"ค้าบผม ไม่ลืมหรอกน่า สั่งเป็นแม่เลย" เยเลน่าบ่นอุบ

"อยากให้เป็นแม่หรอ" 

"ไม่เอา ให้พี่แนตเป็นคนเดียวพอ ไม่อยากให้วันด้าทำตัวอย่างพี่แนต โหดเกินไป" เยเลน่าถือชามของตัวเองไปนั่งทานดีๆ ที่โต๊ะ เธอเติมแล้วเติมอีก ซุปไก่ใส่หัวหอมวันนี้ก็ดูจะหมดเร็วกว่าทุกครั้งจนวันด้าไม่มั่นใจเลยว่าเป็นเพราะอีกฝ่ายหิวหรือตัวเองทำอร่อยกันแน่

"เป็นไง อิ่มรึยังคะ" วันด้าถาม

"อิ่มแล้ว ง่วงด้วย นอนเลยได้มั้ย" 

"ให้ย่อยก่อน ทีนี้เดินเอาชุดไปแช่ก่อนนะ จะได้ซักง่ายๆ" วันด้าเอ่ย เยเลน่าทำตามอย่างว่าง่ายก่อนจะเดินกลับมานั่งที่โซฟากับวันด้าที่อ่านหนังสืออยู่ พิงหัวเข้าที่บ่าของอีกฝ่าย ไม่นานก็ผล็อยหลับไป


End file.
